total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Chris McLean
Coverage thumb|left|199pxChris starts the season off in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 introducing the characters from the past seasons, and the new contestants: Sierra and Alejandro. During the episode, Chris' private headquarters are revealed, and they have a wood-burning pizza oven, a grand piano and a four-person hot tub with dancing waters. Later, when Chris is explaining the elimination process, Ezekiel interrupts him by saying that he has a peanut allergy. Chris gets so fed up that he throws Ezekiel off the plane and counts him as eliminated, refusing to let him back on board. During the musical number, Chris tells the contestants they have to sing in each episode to avoid automatic elimination, as it is part of the season three rules. At Egypt, Chris dresses up as an Egyptian pharaoh for the first challenge, which involves the contestants going over or under a pyramid. After completing the challenge, the contestants are split into three teams, except for Duncan, who quits the competition as he does not want to sing a reprise. After this irregular event, Chris lets a pleading Ezekiel (who had managed to return to the competition, much to Chris' shock) back into the game due to them being one man down, and puts him on the third team. Chris tells the selected teams to name their teams. One of the teams is named after Chris, being Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Chris is very pleased with the name and considers it the best name ever, with a thumbs up. After giving the teams their rewards, Chris tells the teams what the rewards will be for in the next challenge. Afterwards, Chris signs off the episode and tells the viewers to watch the next episode. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Chris introduces the second challenge of the season while he is sitting on an intern. After Chef drops scarab beetles all over the place, an intern gets eaten alive by them. Throughout the episode, Chris is seen to still be using the dead intern's skeleton as a type of footstool to put his feet on. Then, Chris tells the contestants that the bugs are in mating season right now and they have to sing to calm them down. When the contestants do the Amazing Camel Race, Chris and Chef are waiting for them near the Nile. Then Izzy and Sierra decide that they want to swap teams, Chris comes across the Nile on a speedboat after Alejandro says that he'll never allow this. Sierra then cuffs his legs and sucks up to him, saying that it's his decision and that he's the "best decider" ever. After hearing this, Chris quickly allows the swap to happen, much to Alejandro's chagrin. At the end of the episode at the Barf Bag Ceremony, Chris explains the rules to Team Victory. After Ezekiel is kicked out of the plane by Chef, Chris comments that he knew it would be satisfying. Duncan says that he is waiting for a ride home and Chris answers that they are going the other way and pushes Duncan out of the plane. Then, when Alejandro is in the confessional and says that he is worse that Heather, Chris calls him a "real competitor" and signs off the show. thumb|214pxAt the beginning of Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Chris calls all the contestants to the dining area of the Jumbo Jet, and announces that their next location would be Japan. After Harold complains about Chris and Chef's cultural mistakes, Chris grows annoyed and signals for Chef to slice the plane's door open, sending all the contestants out of the plane. Chris then announces the "Human Pinball" challenge, which happens inside a Japanese studio game show. He pairs up Alejandro and DJ with panda bears and pairs Cody up with Sierra. After this, Chris shows the contestants a dubbed Total Drama Action commercial. After being asked by Courtney why it's dubbed even though it's in English, Chris explains that the natives don't like the cast's voices. During the Japanese commercial challenge, Chris is shown to dislike Team Amazon's and Team Victory's commercial. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Chris hands out barf bags of airline issue peanuts to everyone, but DJ and Harold who are in the day's bottom two. When Chris is about to hand out the final barf bag to Harold, Harold quits the show with honor and falls out of the plane through the Drop of Shame. Chris then tosses him a parachute, before signing off the show. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Chris is mean by making the flight rough and not giving the contestants coats. It is revealed by Sierra that Chris' favorite drinks are tomato juice and hot cocoa. Chris is a little unnerved by this because that information is not on the fansite. It is known that Chris has at least a high school education. Chris says that this season, there is a chance that every challenge is an elimination round in order to make everyone work harder. Later, he makes Bridgette and Team Amazon sing because they were the only people around to hear the bell. In Broadway, Baby!, Chris starts getting annoyed by Sierra's constant dragging up his most embarrassing facts, including the fact that he was in a Boy Band named "Fametown" and that had a cooking show named “Keep it Plain with Chris McLean,” which was canceled after the first episode. He then gets really angry at Sierra, and tells her to be quiet for the rest of the episode. Chris announces Team Amazon as the victors, and congratulates Team Victory on not coming in last. Chris solemnly tells Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot that they will have to face elimination, but then takes it back, as it was actually a reward challenge the entire time. Chris explains that they can keep or throw away the prizes in the apples. He tosses a mallet to Cody, who smashes the first apple, which contains candy. Chris questions whether Heather will ever earn the respect of her teammates, then signs off the episode. thumb|left|208pxIn Slap Slap Revolution, Chris welcomes the contestants in the German Alps, and warns them that they can't sing very loud or they will cause an avalanche. He then explains the Meat Grinding challenge to the contestants. At the second challenge, he gives Team Amazon the lederhosen, and makes Cody wear it. Chris declares Team Amazon the winner and Noah angrily scolds Alejandro for losing so easily. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Chris gives barf bags to Lindsay and DJ, while Leshawna is eliminated. Chris pushes off Leshawna, but holds on to the door. Chris signs off the show and rhetorically asks if Team Victory can still call themselves that way after they've lost so much. thumb|256pxIn The Am-AH-Zon Race, Chris welcome the contestants to the Amazon, and explains that the challenge is to hike along an ancient Peruvian trail all the way to Machu Picchu. Above the ruins, one team must find the golden treasure. The discoverers will win first-class treatment as they fly to their next location, and that the losers will send someone home. Chris begins to list the dangerous animals in the Amazon, and Cody raises his hand. Chris, already knowing the question of Cody's many allergies in The Amazon, pulls out an EpiPen. Cody makes a grab for it; however, Chris tells him that it wouldn't make sense to give it to the person with the allergies in case he passed out. Chris tells Team Amazon to remain calm, but them, the chime for a musical number is heard. Chris then commands that the song is all Team Amazon, and that it must end with a solo from Heather. Chris walks over to Owen and Tyler, who are struggling to remove a small pillar from the ground. Chris tells them that they have the wrong treasure, and when Lindsay approaches him with a small golden statue, he crowns Team Victory the winners of the challenge. Owen removes the pillar, and as the sun casts upon its ominous blue tip, the ruins begin to shake violently. Chris, Team Victory, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot evacuate quickly. Chris begins the elimination ceremony, and makes a joke about Cody's swollen thumb. He then reveals the votes, then reveals that the elimination was fake. After Heather swears revenge on her team, Chris signs off the show. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Izzy plays with the buttons in the cockpit of the plane, causing it to make an unexpected crash in Paris outside the Louvre. Chris had originally wanted to land at the Eiffel Tower and as a result, didn't have enough time to prepare his speech (forcing him to quickly flip through some note cards). Chris starts the contestants off with their first challenge: find parts of famous statues and assemble them. When Alejandro says these statues aren't in Paris, Chris tells him their fakes that Chef made (though Chef actually forgot and runs off to quickly make them). As Cody tries to cheer up the crying Sierra, Chris decides to exploit the moment and rings the musical number bell. Angry at Cody, Sierra sings Paris in the Springtime (though she claims it's for Chris). When Team Victory loses, Chris decides to make the elimination a walk-off with the remaining two members picking a model and dressing them up in a fashionable outfit. Chris acts as one of the three judges, the other two being Owen and Heather. Despite his best efforts to lose, DJ winds up winning the walk off and Lindsay is eliminated. Later, Chris has her parachute of the plane in traditional elimination. Tyler attempts to kiss her one last time before she goes, but Chris stops him, telling him "it's a half hour show.” thumb|left|164pxIn Newf Kids on the Rock, Chris takes the cast to his homeland, Newfoundland. Chris brings in his cousin, Jerd McLean, a native mariner with a thick accent, to help with a challenge involving Alejandro to translate a phrase he says in his mariner accent. Chris then had DJ, and a member from Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot kiss fish. In the end, Chris pronounced DJ safe, Team Amazon the losing team, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot the winners of the day's reward challenge. At the beginning of Jamaica Me Sweat, Chris tells Alejandro that DJ can't switch teams to join Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, which he names differently to exaggerate his own beauty, something he does throughout the whole episode. When the plane runs out of gas, he tries to calmly warn the contestants over the PA system, but panics halfway through the announcement and screams in terror as the plane falls to earth in an unknown Jamaican beach. Once on land, and after Izzy and Owen are rushed to the infirmary, Chris announces the plane is out of gas and lists the various reasons why they couldn't afford more fuel, all of which are because he had to pay for his frivolous necessities. He later unknowingly puts on a woman's dashiki for the challenges and explains the first challenge requires the contestants to dive into a shark and electric eel infested lake to retrieve "pirate gold,” which are actually the gold chains Chef wears while he and Chris participate in karaoke night. By the end of the challenge, he angrily tells Chef to fix the plane while he's still young, which prompts Noah to jokingly ask if the contestants had landed in the 70s, which in turn prompts Chris to shove Noah off the cliff. During the second challenge, which involves the contestants bobsledding down a death slide into an empty pool, Chris times them and eventually declares Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot the winners. During DJ's elimination, which takes place with the plane on land because of the lack of fuel, Chris insists DJ must scram after he leaps out despite being only a few feet above ground. DJ initially does this, unconvincingly by yelling for his mother. However, when he is attacked by fire ants, he starts running around frantically and screaming loudly, which satisfies Chris. Finally, Chris announces that the cast will have to stay in Jamaica until more money arrives for more fuel. thumbIn I See London..., Alejandro sees Chris talking to a mysterious figure. Later, Chris explains the challenge is to follow clues in order to capture Jack the Ripper. In the end, he reveals that Ezekiel was the killer and would have let him back on the show if he avoided capture. Chris says that Team Amazon wins and forces Duncan to stay. He sees the clip of Duncan and Gwen kiss and wonders what kind of drama will stir up. Chris reveals that he broke the lock on the confessional in Greece's Pieces in order to cause more drama. Chris originally believed that the Olympics originated in Rome and was annoyed to find out it was not true. He blames the interns and makes one leave the plane and the other to research about Greece. Chris states that Duncan must sing for the entire episode to make up for lost time. He is one of the people to call Cody a girl much to his chagrin. In the end he ignored the votes of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and made and intern take the Drop of Shame. He admits he wanted to save Duncan for the drama he caused. In The EX-Files, Chris sends the teams to Area 51 to retrieve an original alien artifact still intact; a task that included deadly booby traps along the way. When Team Amazon is trapped on a minefield, he appears over the zone using a jetpack and calls for a song, giving them the option of singing or tap dancing on the minefield. Once the two teams make it to the base, Chris informs them the second part of the challenge and that the security system is activated due to him hacking the system to talk to them, making them run for their lives. When Owen is taken by the security system of the base and gets the make up, Chris and Chef laugh while watching the secret cameras and thanks the Colonel for letting them use the machine.When they must pick a captain for their boat, Alejandro and Duncan elect Owen, who proudly takes on the role. He makes them both talk with "Viking" dialect, which annoys Alejandro. While he leads the war between his ship and Team Amazon's ship, he loses his hat and doesn't want to continue without it, but does anyway after persuasion. When his team runs out of ammo and Team Amazon is about to win, he volunteers to cannonball himself at their ship. This works and Chris announces Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot as the winners. In the first class cabin, when Owen says that he promised not to vote out Alejandro. Duncan asks him "What would Noah do?" This strikes a nerve with Owen and he realizes that he should vote out Alejandro next. thumb|left|222pxIn Picnic at Hanging Dork, Chris explains the challenge to the contestants. When Chef asked how long it would take Chris responds by looking at a map and saying two hours. Chef then opens up the map and he corrects himself with two days, and Then they both laugh. At the elimination ceremony Chris reads off how many votes everyone has. Chris still makes Gwen perform the tie-breaker despite her allergies, and she gets eliminated. In Sweden Sour, Chris happily says that the jackets ordered for the contestants in the Yukon would arrive in six to eight weeks, much to their chagrin. He implies that he intentionally put the instructions to the junk piles through a shredder. He mocks Duncan and Alejandro's choice of Owen for captain. When Team Amazon lost and faced elimination, they all unanimously voted for Courtney However, once again, Chris decided to bend the rules just for his own personal pleasure and spared Courtney from elimination once more, greatly distressing her team. n Niagara Brawls, Chris drops the contestants off the Jumbo Jet, along with two swan paddle boats. After the cast members make it to shore, avoiding a waterfall drop thanks to Sierra, Chris announces that they are back in Canada, at the Niagara Falls. Chris and the cast members then head to Niagara Falls casino, but have to be in the concert theater because they are all under age. Chris then tells them that a contestant will be back on the show, and both Duncan and Cody want it to be Gwen. However they are shown in the musical number that it's Blaineley, who most of the contestants don't really care about. When Blaineley asks which team she is on, Chris announces that the teams are merged. The boys are then placed in a giant casino machine, and the girls have to pull a lever to chose their "husbands" for the challenge. After the girls choose their "husbands,” Chris announces the first challenge, which is that the male of the duos must lead the blindfolded girl to a wedding dress, while avoiding many obstacles, and if a duo doesn't get a dress, they are out. Everyone succeeds the challenge, and Chris then announces the second part, which is to walk across the Niagara Falls on a tight-rope, and then pass "customs,” also known as Chef Hatchet. Chris then informs the cast members that there are also sharks at he bottom of the Falls. After Duncan and Courtney win the challenge, Chris declares them invincible. At the elimination ceremony, after reading the votes, Owen is eliminated. thumb|208pxThroughout Chinese Fake-Out, Chris constantly gets phone calls, interrupting his hosting of the show. Apparently, the producers were giving him a hard time about the budget for the show. This prevented him from finishing the instructions for the first challenge, and distracts him from the cheating in the food challenge. In the end, he decides to kick both of the tied contestants off instead of wasting money on a tie-breaker. He also learns from Blaineley that she was originally approached about hosting the show, and the only reason Chris is hosting today is that Blaineley said no. Chris shoved her and Courtney off the plane before Blaineley could say anything else. Later, when Chris is about to sign off the show, he asks Chef if he was actually the one approached first, to which Chef nervously reassures him it was him. In Rapa Phooey!, Chris is seen in the cockpit, wanting to fly the plane. Chef denies Chris' request. When landed, Chris explains the challenge to the contestants. Chris is then seen pushing giant boulders down the cave the contestants are climbing. He explains the second part of the challenge, and tells Alejandro to start singing. During the ceremony, Chris reveals that Sierra would have been voted out, had it not been a reward challenge. In Awwwwww, Drumheller, Chris is first seen sleeping in his hypoallergenic sleeping chamber as Alejandro sneaks into his quarters to use his computer. Upon landing, Chris explains the challenge to the contestants. He is impressed by Heather's dinosaur, which was made to resemble him as a form of flattery. For the second challenge, he sends the contestants to search for several barrels of oil that the interns had accidentally buried, but not before pushing a barrel of snakes and bugs onto the interns that had failed him. Chris is later seen making hamburgers, and asks Sierra if she wants one for winning the challenge, looking surprised when she turns down the offer. During nightfall, Chris reveals that the day's elimination will be done in the style of Total Drama Island, with a Campfire Ceremony instead of a Barf Bag Ceremony. After Sierra blows up the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Chris goes into hysterics, roaring at Sierra and disqualifying her from the game in a fit of rage before signing off the show, brokenheartedly telling the audience that the destruction of the plane may mean the end of the Total Drama series, before breaking down into sobs. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Chris is still shown sad about his plane. He is happy when Chef brings in the emergency helicopter. He tells the final three their challenge, and refuses to let Sierra ride with him. He occasionally gives contestants updates on who is in the lead. He instructs the contestants to sing, I'm Gonna Make It. When in Mexico, he informs Heather and Alejandro that they have to get to Hawaii. In Hawaii, he states that Heather has made it to the final two. He also says that Alejandro and Cody have tied. He then waits until the episode runs out of time, and ends it. thumb|left|220pxIn Hawaiian Punch, Chris says that Alejandro and Cody have to compete in a tie-breaker challenge, but first decides to show some confessionals from the final three. He gives Heather a choice of choosing the challenge which she accepts. He explains what Heather has to do, and lets her go in. When Bridgette recalls using ping-pong balls, Chris reveals he switched them with golf balls by saying he was disappointed in them. Chris forces Geoff to pick up the ball that Heather coughed up. Chris responds to Alejandro's question about the challenge by saying that he already checked and it's a no. Chris is next seen explaining the challenge to Alejandro and Heather, and makes them sing Versus. When Alejandro finishes first, Chris gives him a twenty second head start, as well as the wheelbarrow that Courtney won for him in Hawaiian Style. He lets Heather use Cody's baby carriage. When the final two hit a "minor obstacle,” Chris tells them what to do. After Heather throws the dummy into the volcano, Chris informs her that she has thrown Alejandro's dummy in by accident and calls down the volcano to him so he can claim his prize. However, before Alejandro makes it up the volcano, Ezekiel attacks Chris and, after a brief tussle, manages to pry the case from him. Chris says that he "didn't see that coming," and then yells for everyone to run when the volcano begins to erupt. He escapes from the lava and announces that there will be a new cast. He is last seen on a boat with Chef. Suddenly, Ezekiel rose from the volcano and fell on Chris' boat, causing it to create a giant hole in the floor and it then sank. In the alternate ending, he hands Heather the case after she defeats Alejandro, and is shown to not care when Ezekiel falls into the volcano. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island thumb|202pxChris starts off explaining that this season will return to Camp Wawanakwa and will have more action, but the rules will be the same. He tricks the audience so they think that contestants from previous seasons would play, but then reveals that entirely new cast of characters are going to try and win the money. Chris blows up the yacht they were on and makes them run through the woods. He assigns them to teams roughly based on which order the contestants crossed the finish line. Chris explains that he rented the camp out and it was filled with radioactive waste which caused the animals to be mutated. He gives the first challenge and waits for them at the campground. Owen appears and asks why he was not in the game this time. Chris says he and the previous contestants have outlived their usefulness and Chris blows Owen away. In this season, Chris seems to have developed a tendency to laugh evilly. Before the first challenge in Truth or Laser Shark, Chris confiscates Sam's and Dakota's electronic devices. He explains the rules for the first challenge and gets annoyed that everyone started bickering with each other so they skip the first challenge due to running out of time. For the second challenge, Chris made everyone wear glasses similar to Harold's so they can not see and comments how well everyone does. thumb|left|192pxIn''' Ice Ice Baby''' Chris tells competitors enbrujada fence to the mountain. Then said climb the mountain with all the equipment and Jo thinks the challenge is to win the rats gained up with the whole team, in the last challenge Chris says worms won capture the flag later equipo.Mas conducio the elimination ceremony and appeared Dakota saying he could not return to the game but caught his Papa and convinced him to chris and the catapulca of shame tells B to say a final word but B did not put so here I launched. In Finders Creepers Chris makes an introduction to scare and ruin it Chef, Chris explains the challenge with the new intern Dakota that she does not like the job, however Chris announces the winner Rats are depues Chris pulls Toxicas.Y dakota on hurf of Shame. thumb|202pxIn''' Backstabbers Ahoy!' Chef Chris and Dakota look like the piranhas to play with, Chris announces the challenge on the beach and a competitor anucia old is Bridgette. But Chris waiting at the dock of shame to see who wins the challenge and suddenly the bomb that was in the water estallo.Finalmente said Dawn is the command removed today and the chef to put in the catapult. Chris dresses in a suit and wears a white wig Runaway Model. He announces that the challenge that day would be a fashion show. When Lindsay was kidnapped he was worried that he would be held liable if she got hurt. Chris was about to get in trouble with the environment protection agency in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, but Chris had a plan to get out of it. He had the interns store all of the toxic waste into the abandoned mine shaft, which in turn left Dakota bald and eventually caused her to mutate due to her prolonged exposure to the waste. He then had the contestants partake in a challenge in the mine that would see them destroy most of the stored waste and destroy the evidence of his wrongdoing. thumb|left|200pxIn The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Chris and Chef strand all of the campers on rafts out in the middle of the lake after Chef knocks them out with his homemade Pasta Bottelini the evening beforehand. Chris explains the challenge while riding on his jet ski, just in time to catch Dakota mutating into a monster due to her exposure in the polluted mine shaft in the previous episode. During the entire challenge, Chris avoids Dakota when she tries to get back at him multiple times for mutating her, keeping distance by remaining airborne in his helicopter. After the campers successfully return to shore, he reveals that he trapped Sam and veteran contestant Gwen in a wooden chest buried underground, and that the campers must rescue the two before they run out of air. At the elimination ceremony for the Mutant Maggots, Chris reveals that Dakota ate all of the marshmallows while in the infirmary, and instead counts off the votes for each contestant. Ultimately, it is Dakota who is eliminated, but she pays no attention to Chris as he hurls her off the Dock of Shame, as she is too busy kissing Sam. In Grand Chef Auto, Chris reveals that it's merge time, and destroys one of the cabins. Later on, a mammoth-sized monument in his own honor on the island, a giant monolith carved into his head called "Mt. Chrismore." Chris then brings out Duncan for his cameo, but didn't realize he'd take off as he was untied. Chris then allows the teens to rummage through Chef's kitchen for part one of the challenge, then use his go carts for part two. He makes the teens travel to three different land marks and tag each of them. When the teens were doing so, Chris is seen on a GPS as he announces he's added an extra landmark, which was Mt. Chrismore. It was then revealed it was Chef using a dummy with a tape recording to get back at Chris for the destruction of his stuff. Chris is then seen furious to find out what had happened, and blames it on Duncan. Little did he know, it was Chef. When he finally got to the Mountain, Lightning had already spray painted on it, while Duncan blows it up, destroying his monument. Later that night, Chris hurls the next victim, Mike, before he and Zoey could have their first kiss. thumb|236pxIn Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Chris is first seen with his new zeppelin as he introduces the next challenge. Later on, Heather is seen hitting him and Chef with his Gemmie Awards, and later being pushed off the aircraft. Chris then changes the challenge to capture Heather instead. Later at elimination, Chris asks the newly eliminated Jo for any final words. When she speaks, Chris hurls her off the island. Chris was next seen announcing the challenge in Eat, Puke and Be Wary. When doing so, he accidentally falls into one of Scott's traps he created, causing him to be shot into the communal washrooms. He then gives the hosting job to Chef while he is injured. Later that day, Chris is still seen in the washrooms stuck, with no help from his interns near by. Eventually, he makes it out to hurl the next player. In The Enchanted Franken-Forest, Chris brings the contestants to the Mutant Forest of Terror, where he makes the contestants travel through the woods in search of a flower inside of a mutant venus flytrap. Chris later reveals that the flytrap the teens are looking for was actually his plant named "Larry." Chris looks through pictures of what he looked like before he accidentally left him on the island while the toxic waste built up. He also cheers Larry on for beating up the contestants, preventing them from making it to the finish. Eventually, Lightning makes it to the finish line first with Larry's flower. Chris then takes the flower and gives it back to Larry, then cuddles with him. thumb|left|264pxIn Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Chris shows home videos to the final two. He then takes them to his arena, where the eliminated contestants sit alongside him as they will watch the two battle. Chris then gives the challenge of building armor, then attacking and pinning down the other opponent to win. When Lightning tries to defend himself from Cameron's shots from his robotic suit, his remote and throne was hit.The remote was what allowed mutant creatures come into the arena, but it malfunctions, releasing all the mutant animals. Chris is then seen surrounded by mutant gophers, but Larry defends his owner and and they cuddle even more. At the end of the episode, Chris crowns the winner of Total Drama: Revenge of The Island, and then tries to blow up the boat that the contestants are on. But when doing so, Chris blows himself off the dock as Chef gives him an evil glare, having tricked him once more. Chris then yells at him as he signs off, but the government then comes in to arrest and quarantine him and the island, holding him accountable for the environmental destruction he allowed to occur on the island. They then proceed to subject Chris to the painful process of decontamination. The contestants laugh at his misery as they ride off. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|185pxAfter a year being in prison, Chris appears to have lost his mind as he is shown "hosting" a new season in his cell using cockroaches as contestants and replacing Chef with a cashew that resembles him. Chef eventually came to bail him out but Chris refused. However, after Chef shows him an envelope stating the producers have agree on a new season, Chris agrees to leave to resume his role as the show's host. thumb|left|185pxChris brought back six contestants from the original casts and seven contestants from season four to Camp Wawanakwa. He also tricked everyone that he is bringing back a still-feral Ezekiel to the competition only revealing that he is lying and tell his Robot assistant to launch Ezekiel away from the island. Once everyone made it to shore, he divided the contestants into the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures. When the Vultures complain that they have one team member short, Chris gives them his Robot assistant. It is revealed that the Robot is actually Alejandro, who has finally recovered after his "lava accident" two seasons ago. In the end, the Villainous Vultures won and the Hamsters vote Lindsay off. Chris then send her off via the new elimination method, theFlush of Shame. Trivia *Pharaoh outfit; Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 and Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. *Brown aviator costume; beginning and end of most Total Drama World Tour episodes. *German outfit; Slap Slap Revolution. *Mariner outfit; Newf Kids on the Rock. *Traditional woman's dashiki; Jamaica Me Sweat. *Chinese Emperor costume; Chinese Fake-Out. *African tribeleader outfit and bald cap, African Lying Safari. *Traditional Easter Island loincloth and headdress; Rapa Phooey!. *Darth Sidious; Hawaiian Punch. Gallery Op.png TDI Chris-1-.png Chris with mic.png ChrisTDTWPose4.png ' Total Drama Island' Bandicam 2016-01-23 15-05-32-131.jpg|"Wow, you're much shorter in real life. - Beth Kitchen17.png|Beth decides to go against Heather's wishes, and starts to eat the chips. ' Total Drama Action' AlejandroRejectsChris.png|Alejandro rejects Chris' high-five. ' Total Drama World Tour' Pion.png|Chris explains the new season to the audience before the cast arrives. Lo.png|Chris talks to the audience about the season right before the opening sequence begins. Untitled.png|Chris explains the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge. ChrisIceCream-1-.png|Chris holds an ice cream cone. Thedeadintern-1-.png|Chris standing on the skeleton of the dead intern, signing off for a commercial break. WLAE30-1-.png|Chris introduces the barf bags full of airline issue peanuts. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy010-1-.png|Chris presents Chef's "Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails." TDWT5 21-1-.jpg|Chris finally snaps at Sierra, angrily telling her to "zip it permanently." ChrisPullsOutBaseballBat-1-.png|Chris pulls out a wooden baseball bat after seeing Ezekiel's silhouette in his hot tub. Owen the sausage.png|Chris is entertained by seeing that Owen ate the sausage. Vertical-1-.png|Chris, Izzy, and Noah watch piranhas attack Tyler. Amazon bananas dj lindsay team victory.png|Chris distributes bananas to DJ and Lindsay for being the first team to make it to that checkpoint. Chris 9990.png|Chris yells at Cody for his and Sierra's current state. Cfred.png|Chris is delighted to be back at his birthplace. Efguuui.png|Chris descends to the shore, using a jetpack. ChrisNJerd.jpg|Chris and his cousin, Jerd, from Newfoundland. HQSweat002.png|Chris explains the challenge. Cj11.png|Chris wears a woman's dashiki for the Jamaican challenges. 65-3.png|Chris introduces the double-decker bus. Cmv3.png|Chris explains the challenge to the contestants. 65-5.png|Chris introduces the guards for the first challenge in I ''See London.... Ctfp4.png|Chris is upset that the interns gave him the wrong information. CHROWEN-WT.png|Chris and Owen in the sign-off. Greece chris eliminates intern.png|Chris eliminates an intern in Greece to spare Duncan. 67-3.png|Chris explains the challenge. Chris in australia.jpg|Chris explains the challenge to the contestants. TheCastInSweden.png|Chris introduces Sweden to the contestants. Linee7.png|Chris sings in Blainerific. Chinese Fake-Out (2).png|Chris explains the challenge. IMG 0928.png|Chris receives a call from the producers. Chinese Fake-Out (6).png|Chris is seen in the helicopter. ChrisPeeksFromWall.PNG|Chris explains that neither Alejandro nor Duncan won anything for finishing first. 72-10.png|Chris sing in "A Chinese Lesson". IMG 0948.png|Chris reveals the final vote, which went to Courtney. Chriscourtneycheifblaineley2.jpg|Chris, about to push Blaineley out for telling everyone that she was offered the job to host the show before he was. IMG 0870Chris.png|Heather, Duncan and Alejandro laugh at Chris' costume for the challenge 73-6.png|Chris introduces the now feral Ezekiel. 73-13.png|Chris declares Alejandro as the winner of the challenge. Chrismayaswellbenaked.PNG|Chris starts off the first challenge. RP - Chris.JPG|Chris is talking about the Moai of Easter Island. Cheflikesit.PNG|Chris orders Chef to push the boulders. Chrisdimple.PNG|Chris measures a statue. Chrissleeping.jpg|Chris sleeping in a hyperbaric chamber. IMG 0883.png|Chris smiles while looking at Alejandro's dinosaur. AD - Chris.JPG|Chris laughing in Awwwwww, Drumheller. 0c53e758.jpg|Chris' mock Campfire Ceremony, as a tribute to Total Drama Island. Mexico chris chef broken plane.png|Chris does the recap in the now destroyed cockpit of the plane. PTHAM - ChrisPaperBag.PNG|Chris hyperventilates in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet's demolished cockpit. ChrisTiebreakerHawaii.PNG|Chris explains how the tie-breaker will be decided to determine the final two. HP - Alejandro, Chris, and Heather.JPG|Chris explains the final challenge to two finalists Alejandro and Heather. HP - Chris 2.JPG|Chris tells the final two about their prizes won by their supporters in Hawaiian Style. Ep 26 (1).png|Chris tells Alejandro that he's taking too much time. HP - AlternateEndingEzekielLungesAtChris.PNG|Chris fighting Ezekiel. Star wars.png|Chris with a robot Alejandro. ' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Ty67.png|Chris in the Opening Secuenses. Intern 1 and Chris.png|Chris introducing the new season in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. 456eer.png|Chris frightens Mike and Zoey with his bomb. Cha45.png|Chris introduces the campers to their second challenge; a tell-all trivia game in Truth or Laser Shark. Truth or Laser Chris McLean.png|Chris explains the challenge. Cy2teams.png..png|Chris announces the second challenge in Ice Ice Baby. Iceicebaby25.PNG|Chris signs off. C56y.png|Chris during the recap in Finders Creepers. BackstabbersAhoy3.png.png|Chris introduce the episode in the Dock. Backstabbers Ahoy (45).png|Chris and Chef Hatchet watch the explosion in Backstabbers Ahoy!. 2342435424 67687676876.png|Chris' arrival in Runaway Model. Runaway Model (12).png|Chris makes a flashy entrance. Runaway Model (44).png|Chris' mark for the contestants. Runaway Model (45).png|Chef, Lindsay and Chris judge the fashion challenge in Runaway Model. Runaway Model (30).png|Chris relaxes on a lounge chair in Runaway Model. Runaway Model (57).png|Chris and the new contestants. Chrisestatuas07.png|Chris announces the challenge in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (1).png|Chris advertises his "Chris McLean Instant Coffee." The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (18).png|Chris converses with the campers in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (25).png|Chris reveals that someone has already found the McLean-Brand Chris Head. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (38).png|Chris pauses for a commercial break. GrandCheftauto(3).PNG|Chris uses Duncan to demonstrate the challenge in Grand Chef Auto. Grandcheftauto(22).PNG|Chris comes up to the totem pole, only to find that everyone went to a fourth landmark. Grandcheftautolighting.PNG|Chris tells Lightning that he didn't win, as they fell for a prank by Duncan. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (1).png|Chris patronizes two of his interns. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (45).png|Chris orders the contestants to stop Heather. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (75).png|Chris signs off the episode. Eat puke and be wary.PNG|Chris and Chef flying kites during the recap. Intro 1.png|Chris explains the goal of the challenge. 1214.PNG|Chris explains the dangers to the final three. 12tdri.png|The final three are faced with the penultimate challenge in The Enchanted Franken-Forest. Chrislarry.png|Chris remembering his times with Larry. BVB13.PNG|Chris McLean in the finale of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Chrismakesfinaletdri13.png|Chris declares Cameron the winner of the fourth season. ''' Total Drama All-Stars' TDAS Theme Song (6).png|Chris in the Opening Secuense. Heroes vs. Villains - 3.png|Chris is going a bit insane in his jail cell. Heroes vs Villains (2).png|Chris is seen in prison. Heroes vs. Villains - 4.png|Chris, surprised to see Chef. Heroes vs Villains (3).png|Chris announces the new season. Zek.png|Chris brought before Chris, who says there is no way he is coming back. Heroes vs Villains (7).png|Courtney demands Chris pay for her dry cleaning. HvsV 1.png|Chris introduces the new McLean Spa Hotel. ChrisonhisJetpack.png|Chris on his jetpack. ChrisEvilDread.png|Chris explains the challenge in his director outfit. Zeekandyeshallfind.png|Chris celebres 100 episodes. ChrisZekeToxicWaste.png|Ezekiel has Chris hanging over a vat of toxic waste. 9.19.png|Chef saves Chris. Basic straitning chef.png ' Total Drama: Pahkitew Island''' EllaTopherExcited.png|Ella and Topher are excited to start the season. ChrisStartledElla.png|Chris is startled by Ella and the bird. Nobody cares Topher.png|Topher is impressed by how cruel Chris' challenge is, while adding Chris looks tired. Topherscaresme.jpg|Chris is not happy with Topher for trying to steal his sign-off. Everyone and reward.png Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Hosts on Total Drama.